


Some Time To Relax

by Storm101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A chubby Kallus is a healthy Kallus, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MY FIRST FIC HERE WOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm101/pseuds/Storm101
Summary: Zeb takes Kallus to a secret spot he discovered in the jungle of Yavin-4. Kallus attempts to deal with his feelings towards the Lasat .
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	1. Some Time To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOH BOY! My first fic here, I'm so excited!! Starting off with some Kalluzeb fluff because I love those two idiots so much! I hope you guys enjoy!!

Relaxing had never really been Kallus’ best skill. He had made a nasty habit of burying himself into his work, finding it better to do that then slack on any work that may come up. It just wasn’t in his nature. So when Zeb had suggested that Kallus come with him to a secret spot of his on Yavin, Kallus couldn’t explain why he had said yes.

Could it have been the exhaustion? Possibly. Could it have been that he was so head-over-heels for this idiot that the thought of spending time with him made his heart flutter? Very likely. Kallus had sat in his quarters for about… maybe two hours; grappling with the fact that he had just agreed to go to a secret location, with Garazeb Orrelios, alone. 

“You won’t regret it, Kal!~” Zeb had said with his usual idiotic grin, “It’s so beutiful, it’ll knock you’re socks off, mate!” Kallus just kept nodding and blushing like he had just been exposed in public. That was the main thing Kallus beat himself up over. That dumb blush that had spread across his face, bright enough for someone to see from orbit.

He moaned as he sat on his bunk, burying his face in his hands. What was he doing? He was so utterly unprepared for anything like this, that he just… couldn’t think of what to do. All he knew is that he had to act calm. This didn’t mean anything. Zeb probably just wanted to show him a little spot and send him on his merry way. Friends did that...right? He looked at the clock nervously. Thirty more minutes until Zeb came to collect him. Kallus could already feel his face heating up at the thought of Zeb. That dumb, toothy smile… soft fur, cute ears… “No,” Kallus muttered to himself “We are just friends… there is no way he’d want to be with you, Alex.” He anxiously watched the minutes tick by. As soon as thirty minutes passed, there was a knock at his door. Kallus practically leaped to answer it. He opened the door to see the most stupidly cute Lasat ever grinning down at him with a towel over his shoulder, a grin on his face. 

“Hey Kal! Ready to go?” Zeb asked him 

“Y-Yes,” Kallus managed, taking a moment to clear his throat. “Er, yes I am, Garazeb.”

“Great!~ Oh! You’ll need a towel, mate. You got one?” Zeb asked, indicating the towel on his shoulder. Kallus frowned slightly but nodded, walking over to his small closet and pulling out a neatly folded towel. Zeb grinned “Good! Let’s get goin’!”

Zeb and Kallus then proceeded to walk out of the base and towards the treeline of the surrounding jungle. Kallus looked at Zeb with a raised eyebrow. “Are you going to tell me where you are taking us, Garazeb?” He asked. Zeb chuckled.

“Then it wouldn’t be much of a surprise, now would it?” Zeb said with a cheeky smile. Kallus rolled his eyes but continued following the Lasat into the jungle. They walked in silence for a good ten minutes, moving through falling leaves and ducking under thick vines. Kallus would occasionally sneak a glance at Zeb, and then proceed to curse at himself in his head for blushing. After another ten minutes, Zeb stopped. “Here we are~” He said, leading Kallus forward.

Kallus gasped at what he saw. A steaming hot spring sat in the middle of a grove of overhanging trees and softly glowing plants, all casting a gentle light on the scene. Steam slowly rose up from the softly bubbling water, and even smelled of something sweet that Kallus couldn’t quite identify. “Garazeb… this place is beautiful…” Kallus breathed as he observed it. Zeb smiled warmly down at Kallus.

“Found it a few months back,” Zeb explained. “Came here a few times to just relax whenever I got stressed or angry. Water feels really nice~” 

“But… why show this to me?” Kallus asked, looking at him with a slight frown. Zeb’s ears fluttered and for a moment, Kallus swore the Lasat actually… blushed. 

“I, uh, well, I saw that you’d gotten a bit stressed lately with adjustin’ to the base and… thought you could use some time to just relax…” Zeb said after a moment. Kallus felt his face warming again. 

“Oh… I see.” Kallus said, a small smile spreading on his lips. Zeb then began undressing. Kallus looked on with wide eyes, before he realized what he was doing and turned around quickly. “Garazeb!? What are you doing??” Kallus squeaked.

“Uh… undressin’?” Zeb said, “M’ not gonna get in the water with my clothes on.” Zeb said. Zeb suddenly paused when he remembered that humans were a bit more sensitive when it came to that “Oh… uh well I guess I could leave my underwear on…” Zeb said with a blush. That didn’t really help Kallus’ mental state much, but it was better than the previous prospect. Both men stripped down to their underwear before stepping into the bubbling water. Kallus couldn;t help the moan that escaped his lips as he sank in. The water felt so good, and his muscles relaxed almost instantly. He sank into his shoulders and put his back against the edge. 

“Oh...Zeb, you were right, this is very relaxing~” Kallus said with a smile. He closed his eyes as he let his body relax, unaware that Zeb was watching him with a big blush.

“So...how’ve ya been, Kal?” Zeb asked after a few moments of silence. Kallus gave a heavy sigh and opened his eyes. 

“Honestly? Tired… I’ve been taking on so much work, I think that all the stress has finally caught up with me…” Kallus sank down deeper into the water, now up to his chin. “But it’s nothing I'm not able to handle.” Kallus said finally. Zeb observed him for a moment.

“You know… If it helps, you look pretty good for someone with all that stress,” Zeb said. Kallus couldn’t stop his blush, but waved Zeb off.

“You don’t have to say that… I know I look like shit,” Kallus said. Zeb shook his head.

“Nah don’t say that, you look good!” Zeb insisted. Kallus sighed, feeling his belly, which was now a bit softer than it used to be. 

“No, i’ve let myself go a bit, I shouldn’t-”

“I think it looks good on you,” Zeb said, smiling. He had scooted closer to Kallus. Kallus blushed even deeper.

“You-You really think so?” Kallus asked, feeling like a bumbling school boy. Zeb gave a soft smile and nodded.

“Really…” He scooted even closer. Kallus was looking at Zeb now, both of them into each others eyes. Kallus was now the one who was slowly towards Zeb. Kallus bit his lip, and slowly exhaled.

“Ga- Zeb… why am I really here…?” Kallus asked softly, not tearing his eyes from Zeb. This time Zeb was definitely blushing.

“I...I just wanted to be with ya…” Zeb murmured. They were now almost touching. Both of them were slowly leaning towards each other, and Kallus could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Well...I’m here with you…” Kallus murmured before their lips connected. A small moan escaped his mouth as Zeb kissed him deeply. They were now pressed up against each other as they made out gently. Kallus could feel his mind shutting down, and you know what? He really didn’t mind. He just wanted to be in this moment forever. Zeb wrapped his arms around Kallus and broke the kiss for a moment.

“I’ve...always liked you Kal, ever since that moon… I just didn’t know it till a few weeks ago,” Zeb murmured, gently stroking Kallus, cheek with his thumb. Kallus was in awe.

“Just shut up and keep kissing me, you big idiot.” Kallus said before pulling Zeb back into a deep kiss. There were no objections from Zeb. It was just the two of them now, with each other. Kallus ran his fingers through Zeb’s facial hair as he tasted Zeb, taking in everything. He wanted it all. Zeb was rubbing the sides of his torso and let out a moan into Kallus’ mouth. 

“Kal...I won’t move too fast if you don’t-”

“I want all of you.” Kallus breathed, looking into Zeb’s eyes. Kallus was ready to give relaxing a try, to its fullest potential.


	2. Love Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeb shows Kallus how he makes him feel. NSFW WARNING!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told to continue this, and I also really wanted to hehe. Thank you for the comments, they were fricken' awesome and made me so happy! Hope you enjoy, ya filthy animals ;P

Kallus moaned into their passionate kiss, running his fingers through the Lasat’s facial hair as they melted together. Kallus was in disbelief at what was happening, but he tried very hard to ignore that. Zeb rubbed Kallus’ thighs slowly, and smiled at Kallus’ little gasp of surprise when Zeb squeezed. “Sensitive, are we?~” Zeb purred, a smirk plastered on his face. Kallus huffed, his cheeks flush as he looked away.

“You just… surprised me, that’s all…” Kallus said. Zeb hummed in thought.

“Well, let’s see then~” The Lasat said, wrapping a large hand around Kallus’ cock. Kallus moaned loudly and his eyes widened before fluttering closed. Zeb began pumping his cock in slow, even strokes, making sure to take note of Kallus’ facial expressions as he worked. Kallus gripped Zeb’s shoulders and panted, his cheeks somehow growing even hotter.

“I’d say you’re pretty sensitive~” Zeb cooed, kissing Kallus’ cheek with a smile. “Just breath~, I’ve got ya…” Zeb murmured into his ear. Kallus moaned again as Zeb ran his thumb over the head of Kallus’ erection.

“G-Garazeb…!” Kallus panted, his grip on Zeb’s shoulders tightening. Zeb slowed his pace, beginning to kiss at Kallus’ neck. Kallus bit his lower lip, using all his will power to stop himself from coming too early. He had imagined what this moment could be like for so long… and it was better than anything he could have possibly come up with. Zeb was being so careful and considerate. Kallus could feel it in each stroke; in each tender kiss that was placed upon his neck. Zeb gave Kallus’ neck a slight nibble, causing yet another gasp to escape Kallus’ lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Kal…” Zeb murmured onto the skin of his neck, giving it another soft kiss. “You drive me crazy… I’ve wanted to taste you for so long…” Zeb growled tenderly. Zeb gave the soft flesh of Kallus’ thigh another good squeeze with his free hand. 

“Mmm….” Kallus moaned, wrapping his arms around Zeb as his cock was slowly pumped closer and closer to orgasm. He was going to explore any minute. He gasped as Zeb suddenly lifted him out of the water and placed him on the ground, continuing to kiss at his neck as he began to stroke faster. “Garazeb! I-I can’t hold back much longer!!” Kallus moaned loudly. Zeb grunted and licked Kallus’ neck. Kallus arched his back, running his fingers through his own hair as he tried to keep himself from coming. He wanted to milk every second of this. Zeb began rubbing his sides, squeezing at the fat that was there and moaning into Kallus’ neck. It made Kallus blush even harder. “Don’t… Don’t stop…” Kallus managed to say.

“You feel too good to do anything of the sort…” Zeb murmured into his ear, the feeling of his hot breath making Kallus moan out. Kallus bucked his hips as Zeb stroked faster and faster. Precum leaked profusely from his cock, dribbling onto his belly. Zeb adjusted himself so that his large cock was pressed against Kal’s. He began stroking them together with a single hand. Kallus eyes widened at the sight. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. The feeling of Zeb’s dick rubbing against his was electrifying. Zeb’s precum added itself to the collection already building on Kallus’ stomach. “Wait...till I...Say.” Zeb managed to grunt.

“I-I’ll Try…” Kallus moaned, his breathing ragged. After several more strokes, Kallus was ready to blow.

“Now!” Zeb moaned out. Both men gasped and moaned as they released their loads onto Kal’s torso, coating the man in both of their cum. The orgasm that rocked through Kallus was the strongest one he had ever felt, so strong that spots danced in his vision. Kallus sagged and panted once the orgasm slowly began to fade. Zeb moaned and collapsed onto the ground next to him, laying on his back. Both men panted as they looked up at the dazzling night sky. They laid in silence for a few moments. 

Finally, Kallus curled up against Zeb, resting his head on his chest. “That was… That was amazing, Garazeb…” He murmured softly, kissing Zeb’s chest. Zeb smiled as he began petting Kallus’ hair. 

“I’m glad...I wanted you to feel how I felt about ya…” Zeb murmured softly. Kallus blushed hard and buried his face into Zeb’s neck, causing Zeb to laugh. They both began slowly feeling more of each other's bodies. “Gods… you feel so good…” Zeb said as he felt. Kallus smiled.

“So do you~” Kallus hummed, feeling Zeb’s toned body and biceps. Zeb’s hands drifted down to Kallus’ ass, where he gave each cheek a good squeeze. Kallus let out a soft moan as Zeb slowly kneaded at the flesh. 

“We should head back soon… someone will start to worry~” Zeb murmured, still kneading. Kallus hummed and smiled.

“Let them worry~” Kallus said softly, before kissing Zeb deeply. Zeb moaned into their kiss and placed a hand on the back of Kallus’ head, deepening the kiss and pushing in his tongue. Kallus grunted and felt Zeb’s tongue with his. Zeb pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

“How about we just go to my bunk on the Ghost, hmm?~” Zeb said. “It’s a lot more comfortable, and Ezra’s probably dicken’ around somewhere else.” Kallus considered it for a moment then smiled.

“As long as I’m with you, I suppose it’s alright~” Kallus said, his smile turning into a grin. Zeb smiled widely and his ears perked up in excitement. “And...I suppose I could request to take the day off tomorrow~” Kallus hummed as they got up. Zeb raised an eyebrow.

“Kallus asking for time off? Now that sure is strange~” Kallus smiled and elbowed him before picking up his clothes.

“Well, now I have a reason to take some time to relax, now don’t I~” Kallus said, flashing Zeb a smile that made his ears flutter.

“Oh, I’ll make it even better for ya~” 

They got dressed and began heading towards the Ghost, holding each other’s hand for the entire trek home. As they got back, they found out that, unfortunately, Ezra was laying on his bunk. Ezra looked up in annoyance, but then his eyes widened when he saw them holding hands.

“Are-Are you guys…?” Ezra groaned and rolled his eyes. “Great, now I owe Sabine 10 credits…”

“What do you mean?” Zeb asked in an irritated tone. 

“We had this thing going on where we placed bets on when you two would hook up… I said it would be NEXT month, but Sabine wagered on THIS month…”

Zeb and Kallus both looked at each other and blushed. Ezra looked between the two of them and wrinkled his nose “Gods…” He muttered. Zeb recovered himself.

“Well, sucks for you, now bugger off!” Zeb said, leading Kallus in.

“What?! Why!?!” Ezra asked indignantly as Zeb forced him up and led him to the door. 

“Because I wanna fuck this man so kriffing hard and M’ certainly not doin’ it on the bloody ground! Night!” Zeb said before closing the door in Ezra’s face and locking it. Ezra gave a few bangs on the door before they heard him huff and walk away. Kallus got up and grabbed Zeb’s hand, leading him back towards the bunk. 

“Fuck me…” Kallus said as he pulled Zeb close. “Fuck me to sleep….” Zeb smiled as he rubbed Kallus’ back.

“I can certainly do that~”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, see what I did there?~ Perhaps you'll get a continuation of that scene later~ For now, I'm happy with being a tease MWAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
